We seek support for the 22nd Princeton Conference on Cerebrovascular Disease. For more than four decades, this biennial conference has brought both basic and clinical junior and senior investigators together to reflect on the current state of stroke research, and to formulate future collaborations and research projects aimed at furthering the understanding of disease pathogenesis and the development of new treatments. The conference will be held from Friday, March 10, 2000 to Sunday, March 12, 2000 in Redwood City, California and will be hosted by Stanford University School of Medicine. The conference will be limited to 130 participants with a special interest in cerebrovascular disease or special expertise relevant to cerebrovascular disease. Invitees will include clinical and bench scientists currently active in stroke research, as well as key scientists from other related disciplines. A special effort will be made to invite young scientists, as well as scientists from under-represented minorities. The NIH funding sought here will be dedicated to enabling 60 young investigators, including women and under-represented minorities, to attend the Conference. The organizers plan to raise other funds to help with the expenses of senior investigators. The topics selected for intense scrutiny will be the key areas of basic and clinical cerebrovascular disease research that have an impact on clinical issues in stroke management. The proceedings will be published. The overall goal of the conference is to generate a vision for future directions in stroke research.